clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Anti-Darktan Casino Resort
The Anti-Darktan Casino Resort is a popular place. It donates 70% of its profits to the dissolution of Darktan's Army. It turns out huge profits and has made millions. Background After the Great Darktonian Pie War, the CNIC discussed a plan to get rid of Darktan's Army. For 11,879,345 coins donated by other penguins who hated Darktan's Army, they built the Anti-Darktan Casino Resort. It became very popular. Map Places Building 1 One of the place's towers. 30 stories tall. See below for more stuff in here. Anti-Darktan Mall A mall. It's got a McDoodle's, a Snowy Department Store, Kucci, Miffany and Company, a Burger Khan, an Absurd Donuts, an EFF, a Taco Ball, and a Pizza 7, an Icey store, and lots of other stores. It is the largest mall in the USA. This mall makes most of the profits for the Anti-Darktan program. Darktan's Hate Colusseum A stadium where you can watch gladiator fights, races, and lots of other stuff. It also holds many sports events. Building 2 The other tower and taller of the two. It's 35 stories tall. Pool and Water Park The pool and water park. The Pool is really cool and is the USA's biggest pool, taking up THREE FLOORS!. The water park has two slides that go into the pool and two other slides that are like regular slides. CNIC office The largest known CNIC office is here. Many come from miles around to visit and tour the office. Some times the Admiral is in. Each building also has a gambling hall. TanDark Spa It's a spa. It's name sugested that it was a tanning salon, so a tanning salon was added was well as a chick's spa. Restaraunts It has 4 restaraunts. One of them is a Cream Soda bar and barbeque place. They also have a Snoss restaurant, a Mars-theme restaraunt that opened after The Race to Mars, and a restaurant on the roof of Building 2. Casino Gambling The Anti-Darktan Casino Resort provides a variety of gambling. Poker The resort has 50 game tables for playing poker. All types of poker can be played here. Blackjack Same as poker. Slot Machines The resort provides slot machines for those who do not wish to play poker or blackjack. Chess Dan Beronews decided he'd provide chess. Chess is used mainly for money giveaways, although there is a big chess tournament monthly. Most penguins play chess with the pieces below. Rooms Normal Room These rooms have one bedroom, a bathroom, and a living room. They also have a kitchenette, WireVision Cable TV, coffee makers, microwaves, and a pull-out couch bed. Suite These rooms have two bedrooms, a balcony, and all the amenities of a normal room. Captain's Suite There are only 20 of these rooms, and they are expensive. They have a kitchenette with an stove for cooking, as well as a large balcony. They have free on demand from WireVision(suites and normal rooms, you must pay for it). They are very big Admiral's Suite There is only one of these. It is huge, with the comfiest beds in the hotel, as well as bedrooms for the kids. This room has a free nanny to watch the kids(in suites and normal rooms, you must pay 10 pebbles per hour, and for Captain's Suites, you must pay 1 pebble an hour). Inhabitants Mostly tourists. Villains Darktan wants to shut this place down, so sometimes his army comes in. They are always warded off by the CNIC due to the Admiral funding this. Resources * Money * Dan Beronews and the CNIC See also * Darktan Category:Rooms Category:Legal Gambling Areas Category:Hotels Category:CNIC